1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for drawing lines on a display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has previously been devised a method for drawing lines on a display screen such as a CRT screen, in which the starting point and ending point of a line are specified by using a cursor or a cursor is moved so that the locus of the cursor turns into a line. Any of these conventional methods, however, requires a considerably long cursor moving distance, resulting disadvantageously in a time loss in operation.